Memory leaks in performance-critical, highly-available applications in a production or production-like environment, may result in slow response times or in an outage of the application, and are notoriously difficult to detect and fix. In some scenarios or environments, it is impossible to use any of the existing memory leak detection tools, due to the limitations and/or side-effects of the tool.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.